They Came From The Omnitrix!
by blackrockscoota
Summary: Due to a magical mishap, some of the aliens from Ben's watch are released! Thankfully, they have personalties (rather than them being on instinct only rampages). And, unbeknownst to Ben, have been so for a while. What is it going to be like when they learn proper earth mannerisms? What all will happen?
1. Chapter One

"You two just had to mix magic and the watch, didn't you?" Gwen asked, eyeing Ben and Kevin. Behind them were 28 of Ben's aliens. They were all confused, quietly just talking amongst themselves.

"Relax, Gwen. It's not that bad, it's not like they're on an instinct-produced rampage this time." said Kevin, attempting to lighten the mood.

"This is serious, Kevin! Someone is going to see them and start asking questions!"

"Don't you know some sort of spell to disguise them to look like humans until we can sort this out?" Ben looked at Gwen, who nodded and tried it out. The spell worked, save for a few details. Some of the aliens had strange markings, like Ghostfreak, Ditto, and XLR8. They all had unusual skin colors, Diamondhead had turquoise skin, Wildvine's skin was a light green, Chromastone's was light indigo, and so on. Being honest, the only ones who could pass off as normal human beings were Ditto, Rath, Snare-Oh, Brainstorm, Humungousaur, and Echo Echo. Even then, they still stood out.

"I know it doesn't conceal it too well, but it's the best I can really do as of now." Gwen turned to the aliens, "Alright, how many of you need to eat? Okay . . . who can eat burgers and fries? Good. In that case, we'll be right back. Brainstorm, can I trust you to be in charge and keep things on the down-low?"

"But of course, Gwendolynn. It'd be my pleasure."

"Great. Stay out of trouble. Seriously. At . . . least until we get back," Gwen then grabbed Bena dn Kevin's hands, and took them to a Burger Shack nearby.

"So, uh, Gwen? How are you going to pay for like twenty burgers?" Ben asked, thinking about the aliens who hadn't said they could eat those burgers, "And what about the others?"

"I'm not paying for those burgers. You two caused this problem, so you two pay for them all. As for those who can't eat burgers, we can just . . . get them some candy."

Meanwhile, our alien heroes were once again talking amongst themselves, excluding Ghostfreak and Chromastone. Ghostfreak simply stared at the moon (being the edgy boy he is), while Chromastone simply shied away from the others, that is, until Big Chill walked up to him.

"Hey, are you alright? You're being really quiet."

"Oh, n-no. I-I just don't really know what to discuss. Besides being s-secretly sentient in the Omnitrix, then all of a sudden being let out . . . " Chromastone twisted with the long bangs he had parted over one of this eyes, the magenta color of it slipping about through his fingers.

"Ah. It is kind of weird. It's nice though, you know. To be able to see the world. I'm not going to lie, the stars look really nice."

Chromastone eased up, smiling a bit. "Yes. I enjoy being able to see it all as well."

"Almost makes you think you don't need to be so tense," Big Chill nudged Chromastone, earning a small chuckle.

~ 3 ? ~

(Heads up, this part is . . . weird. Although, its bluntness is for comedy reasons, and low-key shipping. "low-key". . . Not going to lie, the scene is to be of major comedy, regardless of the ship being a thing. My friend and I came up with it.)

Brainstorm walked up to Humungousaur,who was stretching and yawning. He looked sort of tired (and quite good looking stretching, if Brainstorm had to be honest).

"Humungousaur, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"That was the question. Now quit talking and kiss me." with that, Brainstorm pinned Humungouaur against a wall nearby, and kissed him. (Allow your imagination to decide where that goes to. I'll say it's nothing too bad, but . . . )

". . . Brainstorm, we should probably go somewhere more . . . private." Humungousaur blushed.

"I guess so, I don't really mind anyway~"

~ 3 3 3 ! ! ! ~

"Ghosty?" Upgrade looked at the Ectonurite.

"Yes?"

"Are y-y-you okay? A-A-About th-this all, I m-m-m-mean."

"I'm not quite sure. We have been sentient since that accursed watch changed. Tennyson just had no idea. Now, we've been released. Because **he** made an idiotic decision. This is a good chance to escape. We should escape while we still can!" Ghostfreak crossed his arms.

"I-I-I don't kn-know. I-I-I-It may b-be n-n-nice t-to-to experience E-Ear-Earth." Upgrade stuttered, "W-W-We sh-should a-a-at l-lea-least give it a chance."

Ghostfreak sighed, " . . . Perhaps so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Someone mentioned it, and I just want to quickly clarify (although it will be explained more in the story itself) Ghostfreak is not Zs'Skayr/Villain Ghostfreak, and is rather just a different entity. And a sadistic asshole.**

"How did you go from keeping an eye on everyone to . . . " Gwen trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Swappin' spit with Humungousaur?" Kevin clarified.

Brainstorm simply shrugged, motioning to Humungousaur, "Come now, can you really denounce me like that? I mean, just _look_ at those muscles," he smirked upon seeing Humungousaur turn deep red in the face.

"I'm not answering that," Gwen groaned, turning to Ben and Kevin, "So, what are we gonna do with them? We can't just take them home like newfound pets."

Brainstorm gestured as though he were going to add something, but Gwen shot him a look.

"I think a fitting name for him would be: Kinky Crab," Kevin snickered, stifling his laughter after getting a small wack from Gwen.

"My parents know about the watch, I might be able to ask them what to do," Ben said, answering Gwen's question.

She thought for a moment, a look of worry coming across her face, then one of annoyance, "We should probably teach them some Earth etiquette beforehand if you want to go that route. Not to mention, they didn't take learning about the watch so well at first, so it might help to slowly bring this onto them," she eyed the aliens, "As for now, we should get them out of public. It's the least we can do . . . "

"Julie's parents are out of town, we could go meet at her place," Ben gave a nervous smile, "I'll call her first, though. I know she'll take it way better than my parents will. Especially for an emergency-sort-of situation."

~ ? / ? ~

The aliens, after some time, split up to talk with who they wanted, most with Ben and Kevin or with each other. Chromastone, however, found himself in Julie and Gwen's conversation.

"I don't know, I just kind of wish guys could actually listen. Ben always has to change the topic to the watch, Sumo Slammers, or him."

"Can't be as bad as Kevin always talking about his car. He's so ridiculously protective of it. Not that I would need it, but it'd be nice for him to be that protective of me. Or at least show me as much affection as that car gets . . . I'm exaggerating a bit, I know, but I'm just-" Gwen noticed Chromastone glancing over to her and Julie, "Is something wrong, Chromastone?"

He jumped, quickly shifting his glance to the ground, "Oh, n-no, s-s-sorry. I-I was just, um, a b-bit confused by your c-conversation. I-I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have been listening."

Julie gave a soft smile, "There's no need to be so nervous. Now that I think about it, it'd be nice to get a guy's view. Do you maybe know why guys always talk about anything but feelings and dates?"

Chromastone twiddled his fingers, "Well, um, f-from the experience I h-have, i-it is not th-that they d-do not care about e-emotions or anything like that, it's just th-that they take a while to be okay with showing it. You h-have to be ready and willing to g-get through the sour exterior to get t-to the sweetness that lies beneath," Chromastone eyed Rath.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh a little, "Does anyone specific come to mind when you say that?"

"I-um-There is a ch-chance that th-that may be a possibility . . . Although, I should clarify, he's only an example, not really s-someone I, um, . . . a-admire greatly. "

Julie cocked her head to the side, "I thought you just became sentient today?"

Chromastone shook his head.

"To be honest, we have been sentient in the Omnitrix for quite some time now. We kept it a-all on the down low, and made sure not to c-cause any problems f-for Ben. We f-felt it even more necessary seeing what happened with the Ultimate forms. I'm . . . not sure why we didn't want to force our way out. E-Even Ghostf-freak, although he was cruel and spoke harshly of Ben, he never wanted to actually hurt him. He just wanted to get out if the chance came. I just think we were all too scared to do anything during what happened with the Ultimates . . ."

"Huh. If you don't mind me asking, did you guys take the same damage Ben took when in whatever form?" Gwen asked, frowning when Chromastone nodded, "He . . . He died twice in your form . . . "

Chromastone just weakly smiled, "Who would have guessed he'd f-find himself against t-two of the f-few weaknesses Crystalsapiens have?" his voice was choked, as though he felt responsible for it even though Ben came back, and it was hard to talk about for him.

Feeling the heavy air and wanting to lighten the mood, Julie went back to their previous question, speaking like a child who just found out their best friend had a school crush or something, "So, who's the person you've got a crush on?"

A multicolored, almost ultraviolet blush came to Chromastone's face.

"Oh, um, well, I . . . " he trailed off, his gaze shifting over to Big Chill, who was laughing at some joke Kevin told.

"You have a crush on . . . Big Chill?" while she may have still been getting a reading on the aliens' personalities, Gwen had a pretty quick understanding of Big Chill's personality. It was in the name.

"It's like I said before, there's a lot more to s-someone beyond their exterior. Big Chill, although he is often relaxed and seemingly disinterested in others, he's actually quite excitable, but not . . . excessively so. It's something n-nice to be around. After everything that happened with Petropia coming back, the others seemed . . . distant from me. Some, however, were angry at me-I guess I can't blame them for it, as I guess that was all my-my fault and it awfully troubled-" he shook his head, going back to what he was saying before he could start to ramble, "As I said, some were rather upset with me, and chose to voice it. However, unlucky for them, Big Chill wasn't having it, as it were, and he i-in fact yelled at them for what they chose to say. He didn't have to do that, and I'm sure I deserved their harsh words, even if they forgive me now, but . . . he still defended me. I-I have never seen Big Chill speak at such a loud volume, it may have been selfish or perhaps immoral, but it was comforting to hear him use such a volume and tone in m-my honor. N-No matter how much I struggled to talk with anyone but a select few, Big Chill was a-always willing to come and t-talk to me. It's not like with the others . . . we **both** talk. He always wants to hear my input on things. People didn't trust me after the whole Petropia thing. They didn't like that secret I kept . . . I don't remember it well . . . I remember shattering and then . . . I came back, out of nowhere. A-A-And-um-Big Chill was the first to ask _polite_ questions! I could g-go on about him for hours, b-but . . . " the Crystalsapien paused, as if he had just realized how much he had already been talking about the Necrofriggian, "I have clearly done enough that. I'm s-sorry. I just . . . "

"Really, really like him?" Julie smiled.

Chromastone smiled back, nodding.

Gwen and Julie traded a look, Gwen then asking, "Why not ask him out?"

Chromastone's blush was practically glowing, quite literally in fact.

"Wh-What?! I-I could never, I mean, I-I already know he would s-say 'no'!"

"How _do_ you know? Have you tried asking him how he feels about dating?"

"Well, no, but it'd be a lost c-cause. Why would he ever have even slight romantic feelings towards me? I'm **nothing** compared to him! He's amazing and I'm just-well- me. I believe the more, erm, human way of wording it would be that he is 'way out of my league'."

"Aw," Julie cooed, "I wouldn't say that! The little bit I've seen of you, you seem really sweet. People look for that in a guy."

Chromastone simply shifted his eyes to the ground again, "Whilst I appreciate the compliment, I just . . . don't think he'd be interested in me. I-I'd rather keep things the way they are than hurt myself by getting turned down."

~ X O ? **X** ! ! ~

"So then you just push them together and BAM! Smores." Ben showed the snack to Grey Matter and Ripjaws.

"Is it really brag worthy?" Ripjaws examined the sweet treat, disliking the marshmallow part of it already.

"Uh, yeah! Just try it!"

Ripjaws looked at it, then at Grey Matter, then Ben, then the snack again. He tossed it in his mouth. He seemed to struggle chewing as the melted marshmallow stuck to his teeth.

"Man, do humans not enjoy having clean teeth?"

"What? No, we just like tasty snacks. Marshmallow and chocolate both taste great."

"And they're incredibly unhealthy for you. In fact, the entire treat is unhealthy. You really should not be eating that, Benjamin," Grey Matter frowned.

"I gotta agree with Grey Matter. Not to mention, this doesn't taste great."

"What?! But-chocolate-y marshmallow goodness!"

"More like chocolate-y marshmallow trash. Gross."


	3. Not a chapter, just a thing to refer to

This is not a chapter, just a list.

The aliens released from the Omnitrix are . . .

Heatblast

Diamondhead

XLR8

Grey Matter

Four Arms

Ripjaws

Upgrade

Ghostfreak

Ditto

Cannonbolt

Snare-Oh

Frankenstrike

Blitzwolfer

Way Big

Big Chill

Brainstorm

Humungousaur

Chromastone

Jetray

Spidermonkey

Swampfire

Lodestar

Rath

Echo Echo

I know I'm kinda excluding some aliens, but . . . it's because I can only come up with so many character types. And . . . I hate to say it, but you can only do so little with a character whose entire thing is he can't do anything unless two other entities inside of him agree with him.


	4. Chapter 3

For the most part, things were going well. Save for the minor friendship between Rath and Kevin turning into a major rivalry. In the few weeks the aliens had been there, Rath and Kevin had fought more times than anyone around was happy with. Quite literally, everyone had grown irritated by it, Gwen and Chromastone often being the ones who would break up the fight.

"Rath don't get it. What's so bad about him fighting Kevin?"

"I-It's just that we don't want either of you to end up h-hurt," Chromastone twiddled his thumbs, "Nor do we wish for a-any casualties to take place."

"And what's Rath supposed to do instead of fighting Kevin? Fightin' people is really all Rath's got. It's what he does. Not to mention, beatin' the crap outta people is fun."

Chromastone frowned, trying to think of an excuse or something else Rath could do, "W-Well, um, you could always talk to someone else. I-If you want to and it's okay with you, I mean! It's just-I know there's a l-lot more to you than just violent exchanges, and you seemed to have enjoyed it when we would converse in the Omnitrix here and there.." The long, magenta patch of hair covered the side of Chromastone's face.

Rath thought for a moment, and glared at Chromastone, "Fine. Whatever. Rath'll go and find someone else to talk to. . . . Maybe Swamps would wanna do something actually fun."

Chromastone sighed. At least the fight was avoided. While he was happy to have had a friendship with Rath, glad to see Rath was more than the usual 'tough guy', when he did obey to that cliche, it meant Chromastone had to handle it.

\- . . . -

"I'm telling you, Gwen, if it weren't for you and Chromastone, that stupid tiger would be dead meat," Kevin crossed his arms. Gwen simply rolled her eyes.

"Why do you two need to fight anyways? These guys have it bad enough being they're pretty much stuck permanently camping out here," she motioned to the forest area around them, which had tents set up here and there.

"We gotta fight because . . . well, Rath keeps saying he's stronger than I am, and so we've decided we're gonna see who's right. Sides, they all got a way to clean themselves. Hell, most of them can do it in their normal forms. If you call alien bodies normal. But hey, they don't have to worry about getting caught."

(I'm apologizing for this section ahead of time. It's one of those things tossed in here to clarify things so questions don't need to be asked, but it's done in a comedic way.)

"What's so good about them being able to clean themselves in their real for-" before Gwen could finish her statement, Kevin motioned to the lower section of his body.

"Don't think they know how to-"

"Don't finish that statement. I don't need to think about it, I don't need to hear about it. I get it."

"I'm just saying they might not know how to even react to having a d-"

"KEVIN. I GET IT." Gwen sighed, "Besides, with how the spell works, they wouldn't have any . . . parts . . . unless they already had said parts and- you know what? This is too gross of a conversation."

"Hold on, that mean that they can have s-"

"Whatever you're about to ask, no. It is not that important."

~ O - O ~

Ghostfreak watched as Ben talked with Diamondhead and Four Arms. Glaring, he turned invisible and got a bit closer.

"So, you two are a thing too?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, have been for a while now," Four Arms held an arm around Diamondhead.

"How'd that happen?"

"We often take charge when any major decisions may need to be made. Eventually a friendship built up from that. As time passed, we both found ourselves interested in one another. As such, we decided courting would be the best course of action," Diamondhead was leaving out quite a bit. Like how they had started dating in the Omnitrix, and had been doing so for at least a year now.

"That escalated quickly, huh?" chuckled Ben.

"You're more dense than I thought, Tennyson," Ghostfreak appeared, revealing himself to the three. Ben jumped, quickly straightening himself out after that. He looked down at Ghostfreak suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"These two dolts have been dating since that stupid watch reset."

"Okay? Don't have to call me dense because I didn't know that," Ben blinked, eyes widening after he truly processed what the ghost had just said, "Wait, wait, wait, what're you implying by 'since the watch reset'?"

Four Arms and Diamondhead traded a look. While it was true they had planned to tell Ben that they had been sentient in the watch, they had not planned to do so like this.

"We've been sentient in that accursed watch since it reset. We've just been smart enough to lay low, unlike the Ultrimate forms," as casual as Ghostfreak was talking, Ben was not taking this very well. He was surprised. The best part was, Ghostfreak wasn't even done yet.

"Wipe that dumb look off your face. It's not like we plan to attack or kill you. Even if we take more than enough damage for you. Anytime you got hurt in one of our forms and you came out for the most part fine, we were the ones who got hurt. It may have been temporary, but still. It wasn't the best."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, poor, poor Tennyson. It doesn't stop there. Remember those times you really fu-" Swampfire covered the Ectonurite's mouth.

"That's enough outta you, Freak. Shut it."

Ghostfreak simply turned intangible and removed himself from Swampfire's grip. He gave a rude gesture and went off elsewhere.

"Is-Is that true?" asked Ben. Swampfire nodded.

"Ghost was right. We never made any plans to get out or to fight you. This isn't a Zs'Skayr situation. Don't get me wrong, we were definitely curious about the outside world, no dip. We just didn't see any reason to hurt you even if it resulted in seeing the world."

"What about when a few of you guys got out a while ago?"

"Oh, yeah, that. I actually ended up talking to those guys after it, and they all said something along the lines of not really being, like, in control of their bodies."

"So Gwen was kinda right about the whole leading intelligence thing . . . " Ben thought to himself for a while. This new information was surprising, but weirdly enough, it made sense. With some of his aliens his demeanor would change, as he got way more arrogant when he was Brainstorm, or he'd be a bit more comical when he was Spidermonkey. Not to mention everything that happened with Rath, but that was a whole story in itself.

He decided he'd think more about it all later, and went back to talking with Swampfire.

 _ **This chapter came out really bad, and I'm sorry for that. I spent a few days just trying to figure out a way to end it that wouldn't seem rushed or boring, but clearly that didn't happen. I don't like this chapter, but it provides more insight to certain things.**_

 _ **The next one will be significantly better, in the sense that there will be some action and something actually, you know, interesting.**_


	5. Chapter 4

((A/N: First and foremost, I want to apologize to those who are reading this. I know I have been taking forever to update, and I ensure you it's not due to laziness. I write more to this story as often as I can, but as of recent somethings have been happening. Finals, preparation for said finals, my birthday was just a few days ago, and my family is about to move. As such, I've been awfully preoccupied. Thankfully, during school hours I have had time to write more to this story in class! I should have my next chapter, Chapter 5, up soon, as I just need to make a few changes. And I do mean it when I say soon. Also, I'm not quite sure if the "knights" in "Forever knights" needs to be capitalized.))

It came out of nowhere. Forever Knights had ambushed everyone. They hadn't won at first, but even twenty-four aliens and three questionable humans can be out numbered. Way Big couldn't even go all out just due to a much higher casualty risk than usual. Now, they all found themselves trapped. (Well, captured.) They, to no surprise, weren't all together; two or three were left in a room. Unbeknownst to the currently occupied Forever Knights, our heroes were already finding ways out. Being in their normal forms (which were activated by mind, thanks to the spell) was quite helpful.

Diamondhead used his crystal manifestation to pick a lock, the crystal taking form of the keyhole. He lifted a cap off a jar to let Goop free, and helped Ditto (and the doubles trying to help) removed the handcuffs placed on his hands and were chained to the wall.

"Thanks. So, uh, how are we gonna get out and save the others without getting caught?" Ditto asked as he joined back with his doubles. Diamondhead huffed.

"I am afraid that is where my plans stop."

Goop looked at the wall, trying to find a big enough crack in the wall that his gravitational device could fit through, "Well, until you can figure something out, I'm gonna see if I can find somewhere to . . . uh . . . what's the word?"

"Buweeoosh through?" Ditto recommended.

"Ditto, that isn't a word," said Diamondhead.

"Yeah, it's more like . . . schloop," Goop claimed.

"That isn't a word either."

Goop and Ditto began to argue over the correct word needed. Diamondhead sighed, beginning to try and plan something.

"Ignore the fact they are acting like children, Diamondhead . . . you just need to find a way out of here."

 **~ . . . ~**

Ben threw himself against a door, trying to open it with brute force. He gave up after a few more tries, rubbing his arm and shoulder. Blood stained the sleeve of his jacket, a wound from battle opening from impact. Speaking no words as he usually did around Ben, Chromastone motioned for Ben to remove his jacket. Ben was confused as to why the alien wanted him to do this, but seeing he had no perverted expression or anything disturbing, but rather an expression of concern, he removed his jacket. (My apologies for that intense run on sentence) His eyes widened when Chromastone held a hand over the wound, sending a pinkish-purple aura into it. The wound seemed to heal in about a minute, not even a scar being left behind, skin and muscles growing over the wound.

"You can heal? I didn't know that! Guess Tetrax wasn't lying when he said you have a lot more powers than I know of. How do you-" Ben stopped himself. Out of the ten or so weeks the aliens had been there, Chromastone hadn't spoken to him once. With the other aliens, he was quiet as well, but had at least said a quick word or a sentence to each of them, the same going with Kevin and Gwen, he actually spoke to her just as often as he did Big Chill. However, with Ben, he never said a word. Ben wondered why often, but Chromastone always got away one way or another before Ben could ask about it. Now, however, he wouldn't be able to escape the question! Besides, neither of them had found a way out.

"Hey, Chromastone," Chromastone eyed him, "Why do you always avoid me? You never talk to me or anything. What's up with that? You not like me or something?"

Chromastone frowned significantly, sighing. "I-I do not mean to come off as though I dislike you or anything of the sort. I just . . . I'm surprised that you wish to i-indulge in discussion with me. Y-You died t-twice in my form. Call me a fool if you so desire, but I-I suppose I've c-come to blame myself for that. In a way, our forms serve a purpose to you. We give you what you need in battle. Our forms keep you well, and mine lead y-you to dying. Twice."

Ben had a rather astonished look on his face, eyes wide. Chromastone jumped, panicking a bit.

"I-I'm so sorry-I didn't mean t-to talk so much, I'm sorry, that w-was rude of me to do. I-I'm s-so sorry."

"Duuuude! You really feel all that?!"

"Sorry-"

"Don't be sorry, Chromastone! Man, I didn't think fully when I selected you for the situations I died in, and I mean I was brought back to life so it's all good. Not to mention-the watch made me go **you** instead of **Way Big**. As for the time with that weird mana tower, I kinda bit off more than I-er, you could chew all because I didn't think the situation through fully. Call _me_ a fool, but you don't strike me as the type to not think things through. It's all good, dude. Don't worry about it."

"A-Are you sure?"

"You just healed me! Of course I'm sure. Oh, uh, by the way, how _did_ you heal me?"

"It, um, I mean-I s-sort of-"Chromastone stopped for a moment, sighing. He knew what he wanted to say, he just kept fumbling over his words. After a moment, he spoke again, "I can really only heal open wounds by sending my own mana into the wound in a controlled form, which allows the wound to rebuild itself back together and, done quick enough, prevent a scar from forming," he sighed with relief, glad he could get the sentence out. Not saying it properly made him sound . . . unintelligent, something he most certainly was not. Suddenly, he stood up,taking a step towards the door, feeling it. To his surprise, it was made of metal, rather than stone like the walls. It had no shine, and seemed to have been painted or constructed in a way so that it'd appear as stone, perhaps to keep the aesthetic of the castle that the Forever Knights currently resided in. Chromastone then sent a small charge of ultraviolet energy into his hand, pushing it into the door. It left a hole just about the size of his hand. He turned back to Ben, who shot up.

"You think you and I could melt it down? I could go Stinkfly! It's been forever since I used him, but I still know how to use him."

"If that is a p-plan you are alright with, then I sh-shall be glad to assist in melting the door down."

"Sounds great!"

With that, Ben switched through the aliens left over in his watch, and slammed down on the option of Stinkfly, a classic. Almost immediately after transforming, he blasted the door with multiple shots of the acidic mucus that was within Stinkfly, even shooting after the door space was open. He stopped upon seeing a very, very irritated looking Ectonurite glaring at him, a splotch of grotesque, gooey mucus on his shoulder.

"I'm going to choose to be nice and not kill you for that," Ghostfreak begrudgingly wiped the acidic mucus off of his shoulder, acting as though the burning sensation he was feeling wasn't there. Ben turned back to his normal, human self, giving a laugh.

Chromastone spoke up, "Um, th-thank you, Ghostfreak. Is there a-anyone else with y-you?"

Ghostfreak crossed his arms, then examined his right claws, "Mh-hm. I managed to get a few others free, along with what's her name, who I had the misfortune of being trapped with."

Gwen rolled her eyes, walking up to them, explaining current situation to Ben and Chromastone.


	6. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Lodestar struck up a conversation with Jetray and XLR8.

"So~, everyone doing good?"

"Depends. Would being captured by Forever Knights and having to find a way out count as doing good?" Jetray glared.

"Aah, w-well, hey! At least it can't get any w-" Jetray grabbed Lodestar's head, yanking it down to his level.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll turn your head into a puddle. I've heard that saying that sort of thing is bad luck, Metalhead. So shut it."

"I'll keep quiet, man. No worries."

Jetray gave another glare, letting go of Lodestar's head and storming off.

"Talk about moody," XLR8 sucked in air through his teeth, a hiss coming about.

"I think cool is a better word."

"You call Jetray being a grump and threatening you 'cool'?"

"Yeah. What else would it be?"

"Moody, bratty?"

"Nah, man, he's more like . . . hm . . . a cool, deeply mysterious hero! Like that one dude who dresses up like a bat!"

"Uh . . . huh."

Ben, after Gwen explained the situation, looked over at Lodestar and Jetray. Then, turned to Chromastone.

"Is it just me, or does Lodestar somehow manage to talk like a cliche surfer dude, even with his not at all surfer dude like voice?"

"I, um, I don't really know what a . . . 'surfer dude' is. Besides, not to be r-rude, but what does that have to do with our given current situation?"

"Nothing, really. I just thought it was kinda funny and worth pointing out as a light contrast to the not yet determined mood of said current situations."

Gwen pushed Ben away from the Crystalsapien, "Ben, stop pointing out random things. We need to find others and figure a way out of here. Chromastone, ignore him."

"O-Okay."

\- . . . -

XLR8, having escaped conversation with Lodestar, who just went off to talk to Jetray again, skated off to find others. He listened in upon each room he stopped at, knocking if he heard no conversations. Soon enough, he came to a room with people in it. He opened the door to find Cannonbolt and Rath.

"CB, Rath, there you guys are!" XLR8 happily broke the restraints on his friends. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Rath stretched.

"Thank you, XLR8. Are the others safe, or do you not yet know?"

"Yeah, they're okay, no need to worry. C'mon, we should probably go meet up with them," XLR8 took Cannonbolt's hand. (Or, as much of it as he could hold.) "You mind if I hold on so I don't go too fast?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks!"

The three made their way back to the others, only to find them fighting off Forever Knights. XLR8 caught Gwen when she was tossed and nearly crashed on him.

"Oh, you're back. Thanks for the catch."

"No problem! So uh . . . what's the sitch?"

"We were caught, simply put."

With that, our heroes continued to fight the Forever Knights, this time, however, our heroes prevailed! (aka, I was kind of rushed here. Sorry.)

Upon leaving, many of them made comments about being tired. Four Arms making the most blunt statement.

"I'm so fuckin' tired I might actually die."

"Language, Four Arms," Diamondhead shot the Tetramand a look. Suddenly, Ben ran in front of their group, calling attention to himself.

"Youuuu guys want something to eat after all that?"

Ghostfreak scoffed, crossing his arms, "Tsh, can you even afford something for everyone?"

"Uh, yeah, actually! I managed to make a deal with the guys at Mr. Smoothie, and I get half off everything provided I do signings every other weekend. So it'll only be half the price to feed all of you. Sooooo~?"

The aliens traded looks, and soon mostly agreed. Thankfully, none of them asked for a lot, nor for anything incredibly pricey. After getting the food, they sat together and took a nice, pleasant break.


	7. Announcement and Apology

Okay-I've not updated in forever.

I'm sorry. I had a lot of stuff happen. My parents got divorced and since I'm only six friggen teen, I can't live on my own. At least not where I live. And my dad kicked me out while I was staying at my grandmother's, then I had to find a living situation and-blfsa jbvavab

Life has been hard.

I have announcements to make.

One-as of right now, I'm gonna be editing some past chapters due to a new ship becoming of interest. I do recommend reading back over the old chapters, just so you don't get confused, as it does cause a bit of a change in the story. I know I could just keep writing for Rath-stone . . . but I can't really write it well anymore. It's kinda hard for me. I don't know . . .

. . . I call it Rainbow Blizzard. It's Chromastone (rainbow in reference to his UV abilities) and Big Chill (blizzard in reference to his ice powers)

I'll be working on a new chapter soon.

If y'all got any suggestions for what to do, lemme know. I'll do it yo.

Maybe. This is safe for work . . . work, save for language that's not the nicest.


End file.
